


Not a normal job

by PotatoGamer



Category: Markiplier x OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoGamer/pseuds/PotatoGamer
Summary: June-Marie Lynn is fresh out of college, and gets a job requiring her to move to LA. Her new boss is anything but normal.





	Not a normal job

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One. June-Marie moved, met three of her favorite YouTubers in LA after she moves, and has a mental breakdown in a hospital. Read to find out the details.

June-Marie’s POV:  
—9:10 AM—  
I woke up super early today, but I get to start my new job in LA. My mom is helping me move out and my dad is ordering pizzas. Keith and Ollie are away at college, but they wanted to FaceTime me before I leave.  
*ding ding*  
My phone’s going off this early? Jayde and Lizzie know I don’t answer my phone until 10. It’s... *drops phone on bed and gasps* It’s a follow request from Markiplier?! What is he doing following my Instagram? (Accepts the follow request.) Well, I’m going to message him... Here we go...?  
June-Marie: Why did you follow me, king of the squirrels?  
Mark: Because...  
June-Marie: Because why?  
Mark: I liked your profile picture.  
June-Marie: It’s my Great Pyrenees, MooMoo.  
Mark: How old is MooMoo?  
June-Marie: He was 13.  
Mark: Oh, I’m so sorry.  
June-Marie: No problem! I’m sorry, but I got to go, o squirrel king.  
Mark: Buh-Bye!  
(June-Marie shuts off the phone)

Mark’s POV:

—9:15 AM—  
*on the phone with Jack*  
Jack: So you met a wonderful lady?  
Mark: Yep! She called me the “king of squirrels”, and only OG fans would know that.  
Jack: So she’s been a fan for a while, then.  
Mark: I assume. I’ll wait for her to get back on, then I shall ask.  
*notification from Instagram, saying June-Marie is back on*  
Mark: She’s back.  
Jack: Speak of the devil.  
Mark: Bye, Sean.  
Jack: Bye, Mark.  
*hangs up and opens Instagram*  
Mark: How long have you watched my channel?  
June-Marie: Almost since the beginning.  
Mark: Ahh... I thought you have been watching for a while with the “King of the Squirrels” reference.  
June-Marie: Want to come help set-up at my new house?  
Mark: Sure! Then, I can take you out for ice cream?  
June-Marie: Okay! My new house is at 9957 S. Broad Street in LA.  
Mark: That’s right across the street from my house!  
June-Marie: Really? Wow! I’m getting a job as a graphic designer and video editor right across the street from my house, and you live at the address for the job?  
Mark: I’m your new boss, I guess.  
June-Marie: Exciting!

~~Next Day~~

—10:15 AM—  
I guess I slept through my alarm. Well, time to get onto Instagram and see who’s on! June-Marie is on. I gotta call Katheryn and tell her the exciting news, first.  
*calling Katheryn*  
Katheryn: Mark? What’s wrong? Everything okay?  
Mark: I’m fine! Are you okay?  
Katheryn: I’m fine, just a bad dream, that’s all.  
Mark: Oh. Anyway, I got a new employee. Her name is June-Marie Lynn. Her Instagram handle is @JuneMarie, if you want to follow her.  
Katheryn: I know her! We went to college together for a year, only, she was just starting and I was finishing college. We became friends and I showed her around campus on her first day.  
Mark: Well, looks like she’s on her way to move in. Gotta go, buh-bye!  
Katheryn: Bye, boss.  
*hangs up*

June-Marie’s POV:

—10:30 AM—  
“Here we are! My new house!”  
My mom looks at me and says “Sweetheart, I’m gonna miss you so much.”  
“Mom, it’s only a 30 minute drive from your house.”  
*text notification*  
Lizzie: New house yet?  
June-Marie: I’m in my new kitchen!  
Lizzie: I am on my way, stay put!  
June-Marie: I have nowhere else to go, except for ice cream, so sorry.  
Lizzie: Fine, I will wait.  
*doorbell*  
June-Marie: Someone’s at my door, gotta go.  
Lizzie: Okay. Bye.  
(Standing by the door with it open)  
“Mark? What are you doing here?”  
“You said you wanted me to come help you move in. Then, I can take you for ice cream!”  
“Oh, yeah!”  
“You look so much different from your Instagram photos.”  
“Yeah, Mark, those are filtered.”  
“I have a question. Can I just call you ‘June’?”  
“All my friends do, so, sure!”

~~45 minutes later~~

“We are all done!”  
“Yay! Thanks, Mark. Now we can go for ice cream!”  
“And go show you around my house.”  
“That, too.”

Mark’s POV:

Gosh, she looks so much better than her photos. I really want to consider this a date, but I just met her. I don’t know how she would feel, dating her boss and all.  
“Hey, June. I have a question.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Do you want to tour your new office when we get back?”  
“Sure, Mark. Anything for the boss!”  
We both giggle, and I can feel my heart start to race because of how much I like her already.  
*ding*  
Katheryn: Mark, we have a problem.  
Mark: What is it?  
Katheryn: We don’t have any cats, do we?  
Mark: No..., why?  
Katheryn: There is a whole bunch of them on the back patio.  
Mark: Call animal control, the number should be on my desk.  
Katheryn: Thanks!  
“Who was that?”  
“My head of editing, Katheryn. She just texted me to warn me about the group of wild cats on the back patio. She would get rid of them herself if she wasn’t allergic.”  
“That poor- Wait... did she say anything to you about knowing me from college?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I recognized her from her voice over the phone and I only know one Katheryn.”  
“Interesting. Well, we’re here!”  
June and I walk into the ice cream parlor, and we look at all the flavors. I choose chocolate with rainbow sprinkles on whipped cream with a cherry on top. I also add some chocolate syrup on top of my ice cream. June decides to get the same thing, and our bill is $10.48. We both pay $5.24 and go on our way with the ice cream. After we finish our ice cream on the bench outside, we walk back to our houses, and she decides to follow me for a tour of my house.

~~20 minutes later~~

“Wow, your house is so beautiful, Mark!”  
“Thanks, June!”  
We walk through the kitchen, dining room, living room, my recording studio, the editing studio, and the bedrooms. We end up out back on the patio, and then I get a phone call.  
Jack: Mark!! Something happened and I need you downtown.  
Mark: Sean? What happened? Where are you? Are you okay?  
Jack: I’m okay, but I don’t think Tyler is. He was sitting in the passenger seat on our way here after he picked me up from the airport and we got into an accident.  
Mark: I’m on my way. Call 911 and they should be there before me.  
Jack: Okay, thanks.  
I explain to June that we have to leave and she’s getting more scared than I am. She doesn’t know why we’re leaving, but we race out of my house, into my car, and downtown where Sean said he would be.  
“Mark, what’s going on?”  
“It’s okay, it was just a crash.”  
We get to where Sean and Tyler are, and we are told to follow the ambulance to the hospital. I look over at June, and she looks terrified. Her eyes are red from crying and I do my best to tell her that everything’s alright.  
“I - I’m so scared.”  
“They’re going to be okay. They’re getting taken care of.”  
We get to the hospital and up to floor 6 where Tyler is.  
“Mark, you’re here?”  
“Yes, Tyler, I’m here for you.”  
“We were heading towards your house when I lost control of the wheel and hit the tree. The way the car hit the tree, the paramedics were surprised he survived.”  
*buzz buzz*  
Jayde: June-Marie Lynn, where are you? Lizzie and I are at your house and your mom said you went out.  
June: I’m at the hospital.  
Jayde: Already? What happened?  
June: My new boss drove me here because his friends got into an accident.  
Jayde: Oh my gosh, are they okay?  
June: Yeah, they’re fine. Just a broken leg, broken arm, and a dislocated patella. I better turn my phone off so I don’t make them think I’m not concerned about him.  
Jayde: Alrighty, bye.  
I rejoin the conversation when they’re talking about Tyler might need surgery to fix his arm because of how bad it was broken, and I start sobbing. Mark and Jack come to either side of me and both wrap an arm around me, Mark’s arm around my neck resting on my shoulders, Jack’s arm around my shoulders.


End file.
